


Thunder

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorms used to be something to wait out in a nice cozy, warm bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

Thunderstorms used to be something to wait out in a nice cozy, warm bed. She would make a can of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for Sophia and then the girl would huddle at her side until the storm had passed, not willing to admit to fear but needing comfort anyway. Carol noted that some things didn’t change just because the world fell apart; some of the group jumped or twitched every time a loud thunderclap sounded overhead.

She smiled; big tough men who would face down walkers without flinching and a storm makes them jumpy. If she were honest she would have to admit that the storm made her nervous too. She had grown up watching the weather reports and planning out her days with the knowledge of what was coming, with as much certainty as they had anyway. Now she had to worry that every small storm could be hiding something bigger. They wouldn’t know about a tornado or a hurricane, or any other dangerous weather until it was almost upon them, and then it might be too late to move out of the way.

Daryl shifted slightly, under her arm, and Carol looked to see if he was still asleep. His eyes were still closed, but other than that there was no indication either way. She tightened her arm around him a little, not quite a hug, and exchanged a look with Michonne. The swordswoman had Carl tucked up against her side, the boy awkwardly accepting the comfort and shared warmth as they rested in a lonely barn. His father was rocking Judith as softly and quietly as he could, trying to keep her from crying and keeping everyone else up through the night. She fussed when the thunder got very loud, but was remarkably well-behaved for a baby.

Carol was tempted to let herself drift off into sleep, as most of the others had done, but she stopped herself. Watching over them was more important, and holding the nightmares away when possible was more helpful. Daryl clutched her arm for a moment, and then let go again, and she looked down at him. It was more important to her that he be able to rest, without worrying about everyone else’s well-being for a change. She knew that he would be doing the same for her again soon enough.

 


End file.
